Strawberry Tears
by IfritDemon666
Summary: Amu is outside thinking to herself when a certain cat eared male worms his way into her mind. What does he want now? -A series of sweet Amuto oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so I was rewatching Shugo Chara and I got to episode 11. I was watching the part where Amu was sitting outside while everyone was sleeping and thinking about Tadase's d*ck move. You know, saying that he liked Amulet Heart and not Amu. Well this idea was born from that.**

**Don't get me wrong, I like Tadase and all, but after he said that all that I thought of him hit rock-bottom.**

**Don't ask how Ikuto got into the picture, he just kinda did...**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

_Why would he say that? Amulet heart? Ran? What was wrong with Amu? What about her?_

Amu was sitting outside Kukai's grandfather's temple with a pale green blanket wrapped around her pajama clothed body. As far as she knew, everyone was asleep. Earlier, Amu had finally worked up the courage to ask Tadase who he liked. The answer was less than satisfactory.

"Why not me? Why not Amu?" cried the pink-haired adolescent out loud. "Am I really so terrible...?"

Unbeknownst to our suffering teenager, there was a dark-haired stranger lurking not too far away in the shadows. Searching for the Embryo that he had been told would appear around her. He hadn't expected to see her in such a state though; tears streaming down her face, hair a rat's nest from tossing and turning in failed attempts to sleep. She looked so utterly broken.

Her words surprised him as well.

"It had been so much fun... Snowboarding, shopping, eating, the contest. We were alone and..." her sentence finished in her head, bringing a fresh bout of tears. The grip she'd had on her blanket loosened and her hands dropped to the wooden deck. The cloth slid down her back and to the ground, leaving her shivering.

"There must be something wrong with me..." she murmured quietly.

"What?" came a voice out of nowhere, in Amu's opinion at least.

"Ehhhh!" she jumped back in terror and surprise. There was someone crouching on the railing of the deck.

"You said something must be wrong with you, what?" replied Ikuto 'as a matter of factly.'

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I," stuttered Amu. She really hadn't expected to be torn out of her self pity in such a way.

The cat-eared male jumped off the ledge and crouched in front of Amu.

"You've been crying," he observed.

Amu squeaked and immediately tried to cover her eyes with her right forearm.

"What do you know?" she sobbed.

Ikuto was taken aback. Normally Amu would shout and insult him, trying to hide all of her real emotions from him. Whatever happened must've shaken her very badly.

He leaned closer. "You're still crying," he reached his right arm out and tugged her limb out of her eyes.

"Wh-what are you-" she was interrupted.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in his smooth voice. It demanded an answer.

She wanted to tell someone. Amu really did, but, _him_?

"I-I... I don't want to tell you..." she said quietly, looking down.

"Tell me," he replied simply.

Amu looked down for a moment longer, mulling over the statement. She came to a conclusion.

"Why does no one like me?" she asked him.

"Because you blush all the time," was the quick response.

Amu glared at him while a blush spread across her cheeks, then looked at her arm. Ikuto was still holding it making her skin burn.

"Let go of my arm please," she asked.

"I don't think I will." Ikuto was in a defiant mood. Already he had succeeded in making the strawberry blush_ and _angry at him. She was forgetting her sadness. He didn't know exactly why he wanted to help her though.

Amu wrenched her arm back, trying to make him release her wrist. She started backing up as well, sliding across the waxed and icy surface of the deck. Ikuto followed. Suddenly, her back hit the door and her foot got caught in the blanket she had been sitting on. She slid down on her back and found herself underneath the other.

Her blush burned brighter. Ikuto chuckled.

"You need to tell someone if it's preventing you from sleeping," he said with a smooth voice, leaning closer to her.

Amu whimpered and tried to shove him away.

"F-Fine just- just give me some space!" she complained. He backed off so that she could sit up.

She took a deep breath when suddenly, a thump was heard from the room behind her. She gasped and turned around. The door opened to reveal Ran.

"Amu, what are you doing outside? *yawn* It's too late for that."

"I was just-" Amu turned back to Ikuto only to see he was gone. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Nothing."

Amu didn't know what to think of the darker haired male. He always left her confused and flustered, but still... He managed to make her forget her problems in such a short time... And managed to always leave her with a fluttery feeling in her stomach. She couldn't help but want to see him again.

* * *

**My first Shugo Chara fic. I'm not really sure what to think of it though. I may make this a series of oneshots, I'll need more opinions to make the decision.**

**Yoru just isn't really there... Maybe he was off playing with his cat friends while I was writing this... **

**I live to improve, if you see an itsy bitsy teeny weeny mistake, TELL ME! I want to do all I can to make this fic better.**

**Mata Ne! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said a series of oneshots... I didn't really know if that meant continuing this or a bunch of separate meanings or time frames. I decided to continue writing parodies of actual moments in the series while I watch. **

**This one is somewhere between episodes 5 and 11. The idea didn't occur to me until episode 15 sooo, sorry...**

**This came in the episode where Sue got lost on their way back home. When Yoru was teasing her. A meeting with IKUTO!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Lost

* * *

_Oh, Sue! Where did you go? _

Amu was currently wandering the city trying to find her clover-green clothed chara. Sue had gone missing sometime after they had finished shopping. Her other charas, Ran and Miki, were getting an ariel view. Amu couldn't bear the thought of going home without Sue, it seemed wrong. Yet the search seemed hopeless after 3 hours of looking.

Amu stopped walking and shook her head in hopes of getting rid of all of the worst case scenarios flying around it. She checked out her surroundings, deciding where to go next. There were so many people it was difficult to figure out where Sue would go.

Amu covered her eyes with her palms in the frigid night air. She suppressed a sob. The pinkette shook the sad thoughts out of her head again and chose to take a path to her right. Amu soon found that the path lead down to an alley. She slowed her run when she felt eyes on her. She stopped and spun around quickly to catch the owner of that unnerving gaze.

Not a soul was in sight. Her nose scrunched in confusion. Amu turned around to continue on her way and found herself face-to-chest with a certain blue-haired individual.

"WAAAHHH!" she yelped. "Don't scare me like that!" it was obvious she was seething.

Ikuto looked down as if noticing her for the first time.

"Eh? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she yelled. The girl clearly didn't believe he hadn't seen her.

Suddenly something caught her attention behind Ikuto. Amu's hopes rose when she thought she saw green.

"Sue!"

The pink-haired female shoved the other out of her way and raced to the corner that the green disappeared around. Her journey was halted though as Ikuto grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

"Huh? Let me go! Let me go!" she struggled violently in his grip.

"Hush," he whispered into the angry girl's ear.

The small breeze made her freeze. The younger was now completely aware of how close they were to each other.

"I don't think that man with the big orange beard purple mohawk was Sue," he said with a hint of amusement. Amu huffed with embarrassment as her already rosy cheeks grew even more red.

"Th-then let me go so that I can find her!" she stuttered. Her eyes began to water, she was trying to suppress a yawn. Her attempts were deemed hopeless though as a jaw-cracking one pushed its way past her lips.

"Go home, drowsiness affects ones judgement. You'll get nowhere in this state," he replied smoothly. The older man left no room for argument.

"I can't! Not without Sue!" Amu protested. That is, before she was turned around and became face-to-face with the blue-eyed neko.

Amu just stared for a moment with a faint blush tinging her cheeks.

_What's he doing? Is he going to kiss me? NO! Then why is his face so close?_

Abruptly his features contorted and he burst out laughing. A loud belly laugh straight from his gut.

"You have no idea how goofy you look right now," he choked out between chuckles.

For a moment Amu was flabbergasted and completely at a loss as to what to do. Then she got angry.

"W-well, imagine how weird you look right now!" she stumbled out lamely.

"Amu~"

Amu was pulled out of her fit of fury when she heard Ran and Miki calling her.

"Here!" she called in reply. "Over here!"

She waited in anticipation, hoping with all her might that her charas may have found the missing Sue. They arrived, sadly, without their amazing cook.

"No luck?" asked Miki. Amu shook her head dejectedly.

"None for us either," said Ran without her usual optimistic cheering.

After a moment of silence Miki spoke up again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was-" Amu turned around to see Ikuto missing. Ran interrupted her anyways,

"Let's go look some more," she suggested.

"No."

"Huh?" both charas looked at Amu.

"We need to go home and sleep. I'm sure we'll find Sue tomorrow."

They all nodded and set out home.

Unknown to them, their was a fourth who planned on keeping an eye out for the blonde-haired chara.

_Sleep well, Amu._

* * *

**Well, what do you think! I pulled an all nighter for you guys!**

**I live to please, if I managed to mix up the O and the M inside someone, (I did that last chapter, special thanks to one of the guests for correcting me) tell me. I reread my fics several times each week to check for simple mistakes like that. My mind gets used to it so eventually I stop noticing! Help me give you better fics!**

**Suggestions are welcome but not entirely necessary. I got the entire show giving me ideas.**

**Ja Mata Ne! I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys, it's been a little while hasn't it? But I'm back with new ideas to boot!**

**This time I only needed to watch 2 episodes.**

**This meeting occurs in episode 17 where in the beginning Utau is bitchin' about hating people with fake smiles. Then it shows Ikuto for a brief second standing in the rain. THIS IDEA CAME TO ME IN A SINGLE SECOND! HOW AWESOME IS THAT!**

**Anyways, enjoy this a bit more involved chapter.**

* * *

Amu lay in her bed tossing and turning. She had managed to fall asleep briefly, but that single hour included more nightmares than she could count on her fingers _and _her toes. It seemed impossible to get Nikaido Sensei off of her mind. How could this happy go lucky, klutzy teacher be the one who was creating all of these X eggs?

Finally, Amu gave up on getting any more sleep tonight. she got up and pulled out a pair of boots from her closet. She didn't put them on until she was downstairs and at her front door. Though she knew her parents were asleep right now, she still felt that stealth was necessary. Especially since she was leaving her charas behind.

As soon as Amu had her hand on the doorknob, she heard a small, sleepy voice behind her.

"Onee-chan~? Where're you going so late at night?" she questioned innocently while rubbing her left eye as she did. She was wearing very pink and very lacy pajamas.

Amu flinched and turned around slowly. She had the expression of child who had just been found stealing sweets.

"Ummm.. Ami, your big sister was just heading out to ummm..." Amu was trying to think of a believable lie. "Defeat a... Bad guy! That's it, a bad guy who has been causing the super charas to have bad dreams. Yeah... That's all..."

Ami's eyes widened in sheer amazement.

"And Amu chan needs Amu chi to keep this secret from mommy and daddy or the bad man might give them bad dreams too?" questioned Ami. Amu nodded enthusiastically.

"Very good, Ami. Big sis will be back by morning though so don't worry. Now you go back to bed and get some sleep."

"Okay!" shouted Ami.

"Shhhh!" the pink haired girl hushed her sibling feverishly. "Remember, we need to be very quiet."

Ami's eyes went even wider and she nodded quickly then brought her fingers to her lips an 'shh' as well.

"Good night Ami." replied Amu before turning around and finally managing to get outside.

As soon as the door shut Amu sighed with relief. Then she finally set out to take a refreshing, mind clearing walk.

* * *

20 minutes later Amu was lost in the city and it was raining. She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to become so hopelessly bewildered as to her surroundings. She snuggled deeper into her jacket. It was too bad she managed to grab the only she had without a hood.

The girl with bright pink hair found herself in front of a road filled with looked around to see any tell tale street signs to give her any indication as to where she was. Her eyes were wandering around until she saw a familiar face inside a car immediately across from her.

She saw long blond pigtails.

Before Amu could conclude that this person was indeed Utau, the car drove away. She sighed and yawned in exhaustion, then continued on her walk that had become more vexing than refreshing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Booyah! Ikuto's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikuto leaned against the wall, lost in thought. Nothing could have pulled him out of his labyrinth-like mind except for the one cotton candy colored hair who walked right across from him. Unbelievably close. Of course he didn't show his mind blown surprise simply to see Amu's reaction to him.

It was just as amusing as he knew it would be.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you! What are you doing here!" she stuttered out. She looked incredibly cute right now. Her hair was soaked and pooling untamely at her shoulders. Her jacket was very wet and she was visibly shivering.

"You are cold," he stated calmly.

Amu blushed. "N-n-no, I am n-n-not," her shivering was clearly effecting her speech heavily.

"Don't kid yourself," Ikuto replied with an amused smirk. "You're shaking like a leaf."

Suddenly Amu fell against the wall of the building behind her. She let out a violent shudder and worry flashed through Ikuto's eyes. He immediately shot to her side and picked her up from the ground and steadied her feet.

"What are you doing out so late anyways?" he questioned coolly.

"I-I-I-I-I," she couldn't stop stuttering to save her life.

"You got lost again, didn't you?" She flushed with embarrassment and evaded looking into his prying eyes.

"M-m-mayb-b-be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh Yeah! Amu's POV! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She heard him call his chara's name and after a moment's delay, a tinkling sound. She immediately looked back at him. He had chara changed and now sported two cat ears and a long tail.

He jumped on the building to their left to get a better sense of direction.

"You live North of here, right?" he asked quietly.

"I d-d-don't know."

"Fine."

Ikuto continued hopping over and across buildings quickly. Meanwhile, Amu couldn't tear her gaze from his eyes. They were so impassive. She couldn't tell why he was doing it. Perhaps for amusement, to be able to patronize her later maybe.

_For now I'll just enjoy it. _She snuggled closer to his warmth.

"I can't wait to see how your mother reacts to you being gone all night," Ikuto said with an amused smirk.

"Huh," Amu replied, clearly confused. She followed his gaze to a house filled with lights and police cars parked out front. Her house.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

**Hhahahahhahaha, Ikuto you ass!**

**Hope you enjoyed this new addition to my series of oneshots. **

**Thank you, and goodnight! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(It's 2 in the afternoon...)**


End file.
